


Heaven Is A Place On Earth

by pastryvivi



Series: A Songbird Sings For A Deer, A Viseul Drabble Collection [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Plot Twists, Rewrite, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastryvivi/pseuds/pastryvivi
Summary: The third installment in the Viseul drabble collection, A Songbird Sings For A Deer.San Junipero re-write; Haseul and Vivi meet in an exciting seaside town where nothing is what it seems. The polar opposites find each other, find love, and also find out the hidden truth.





	Heaven Is A Place On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This entire drabble will actually be broken up into multiple chapters spanning the full Black Mirror episode, 'San Junipero'. While the drabble will follow the plot and also feature dialogue from the episode, it will also have original elements to make the story flow better. Please enjoy, and send me your thoughts here~ http://curiouscat.me/sonatined

_ When I feel alone, I reach for you _

_ And you bring me home _

_ When I'm lost at sea I hear your voice _

_ And it carries me _

_ Where else would I rather be _

_ Than right here _

_ In a fantasy _

Loud 80’s pop blared from the radio of a passing convertible, the sound catching the attention of a woman who was merely taking a walk down the boulevard a few hours after the sunset. She was short in stature, sporting a crisp collared shirt, sweater, khaki shorts and circular glasses that were pushed up every five minutes. She had no idea where she was going, she didn’t exactly have a set destination. Her body always had a habit of wandering.

The curious woman abruptly stopped at a corner as her eyes were blinded by a bright neon sign that read _ ‘Tucker’s’ _ above a nightclub. ** _So _ ** **that’s ** ** _the hottest spot in town._ ** The woman thought. 

Haseul Jo had heard about the nightclub upon arriving at the seaside town of San Junipero by guiltily eavesdropping on a couple as the wife went on about how great of a time they had at _ Tucker’s _the summer before. Growing curious about what was inside, the woman was incredibly hesitant about entering the noisy club, a feeling that only grew as more cars pulled up to the front. 

Haseul was ripped from her worries as a man heading towards the club roughly brushed by her, pushing her to the side. Running her slender hands through her now-mussed short brunette hair, Haseul took a deep breath and pushed up her glasses with a single finger, continuing her observation of the club. She had no idea people in San Junipero were _ this _rude. 

Stiletto heels sounded noisily across the pavement as a slightly taller woman with hair the color of a supernova attempted to brush off another woman who jogged to keep up with her. Haseul watched as the two walked down the street and made their presence known with their loud disagreement.

“Could you just stop it? Seriously, I just wanna have some fun, okay? It’s a dead issue.” The redhead sounded like she was losing her patience, however, she seemed to care more about why people were exiting the club with party hats instead of the situation before her.

The tall, pale woman keeping up beside her groaned, “Kahei, come on. You’ve been blowing me off for weeks now. Kahei-”

“I’m still walking, Sooyoung! It’s a waste of your breath, you need it.”

As Haseul watched, her shy brown eyes took in the appearance of the redhead that had everyone’s attention. She was breathtaking; she had delicate features, almost cherubic with her crimson hair cascading down her back in perfect curls and her cat-like eyes shimmered in glittery eyeshadow from across the street that nearly blinded Haseul. She was dressed as if she were an extra in a music video in head to toe leather and a black bustier. Haseul lost count of how many necklaces and bracelets were around her neck and wrists after ten.

She was the most interesting person Haseul had ever laid eyes on.

The woman beside the redhead continued to press on, “We’ve only got a couple of hours left so let’s, uh… let’s use it.” Haseul noticed the suggestive lick of the lips the tall brunette gave behind the redhead’s back and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

The redhead turned to the brunette with a smirk, “I _ am _ using it.” She stepped onto the curb and hurried her way through the wide entrance of _ Tucker’s _ nightclub as Sooyoung followed.

As the two women disappeared into the club, Haseul sighed and bit her lip worriedly. Her palms began to sweat as she eyed the club entrance with a heart full of uncertainty. ** _Should I…?_ ** She questioned if she should take a chance and step into that nightclub herself.

Filled with curiosity and determination, the timid brunette slowly made her way across the street, peering into the club with wide eyes. She held a gasp as her white tennis shoes stepped inside; her eyes were met with a collage of neon lights, gyrating club-goers, and too many sequins to count. As intimidating as it was, Haseul couldn’t help but feel the magnetic pull of the mysterious world that lay within the nightclub. Cyndi Lauper’s _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun _blasted from the speakers as people danced wildly. 

** _It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen._ ** Haseul was blown away, it seemed so… _ fun _. This would have never been Haseul’s ideal place to be a few years ago, but after a while, her views on life began to change. You only live once, why not make the most of it?

—

Wandering through the sea of dancing club-goers, Haseul soon found herself standing inside of an arcade. Her eyes lit up with excitement, she loved playing arcade games in her spare time and hurriedly fished a coin from her pants pocket, dropping it onto the dirty floor. She picked it up and slid it into the coin slot of _ Bubble Boggle _, starting the game and playing it with such an intense amount of focus that Haseul didn’t notice another girl coming up beside her.

“Hey.”

Haseul looked to the side to see a brunette with glasses, a bowling shirt and track jacket sipping her lemonade as she watched her play her game. Haseul gave a nervous smile in response as she tried to avoid focusing on the girls’ eyes on her back as she played. 

“Y-You’re good at this.” The brunette spoke again.

Haseul tried her best to ignore the girl as she began to lose due to her distraction, but she wouldn’t stop trying to make conversation. “It’s, um… got different endings.” The brunette nodded towards the second joystick beside Haseul’s, “Depending on if you’re in one or two-player.”

Haseul wasn’t listening, “Uh-huh.” Her tongue was in her cheek as she tried her best to avoid the 8-bit enemies on the screen. She silently wished the girl would just go away as she was breaking her concentration and Haseul was on her last life.

“I don’t know if you know but it was uh, kinda the first game to do tha—”

Haseul banged on the arcade machine in frustration when she suddenly died, “Goddammit!” She yelled.

As she dug in the khaki shorts for more loose change, the brunette was already at another arcade machine. “Do you wanna play _ Top Speed _? It’s all the rage right now.”

Haseul turned and took a close look at the demo that was playing on the screen, smiling slightly as the retro game seemed to be fairly peaceful with a red car driving on a road. However, her smile instantly dropped when the car swerved and violently crashed into a nearby building, bursting into flames.

Haseul pulled back from the screen, quickly shaking her head, “Oh my God, no.” Haseul gave another nervous chuckle, wiping her sweaty palms on her shorts. “T-Thank you, but I’m fine. I just wanna get my bearings a bit.”

The brunette nodded, “Oh… okay. I’ll see you around then?”

Haseul mumbled a simple _ “Mm-hmm” _ before walking off to another section of the club, preferably one where she wouldn’t be pestered.

—

The short brunette grabbed a cola off of the cooler and settled down into a booth littered with abandoned drinks. Her eyebrows raised as she sipped her soda when the same tall girl who didn’t take no for an answer from earlier rounded the corner, appearing to be looking for someone. Just as she disappeared back into the crowd of dancing people, the redhead that Haseul had seen no less than twenty minutes ago sauntered by her booth.

Haseul watched as the interesting girl froze in place, standing as stiff as a tree before she swiftly turned around and walked away from whatever she had seen as quickly as she could with an expression that could be viewed as both confused and disgusted, making a beeline for Haseul’s booth. Haseul quickly turned her head and tried to busy herself with sipping her cola, hoping that the girl didn’t catch her staring. As the redhead slid into the booth she held up a finger to Haseul’s lips, shushing her before she could protest. 

Her eyes darted left and right as she spoke, looking out for someone, “Go along with whatever I say.”

Haseul’s brow furrowed, “I’m sorry?”

“Whatever I say, just go along with it.” The redhead repeated. The beautiful stranger had such a commanding aura that Haseul immediately complied like a child, nodding her head meekly.

Haseul watched as the crimson-haired woman gave an exasperated roll of her eyes as the statuesque girl who accompanied her to the club earlier finally emerged from the sea of clubgoers, “Okay, Soo, you’re just being annoying now,” To Haseul’s surprise, the red-haired woman suddenly outstretched her arm behind Haseul as she continued to sip her cola, bringing the two closer almost possessively, “Do I have to red light you?”

Sooyoung gave a slight knowing smile, “Two hours, thirty-five,” The redhead groaned and rolled her eyes yet again, “There’s not much time left.” Sooyoung continued, lifting the sleeve of her denim jacket to show a ticking wristwatch.

“Soo—”

Haseul tried her best to keep her cool as Sooyoung abruptly sat down at the booth in the seat in front of the two. “Look Kahei,” Kahei turned to Haseul with an expression that screamed _ ‘I’m sorry’ _as Sooyoung continued to speak, “Last week we had the most amazing—”

“Last week was _ last _ week,” Kahei interjected firmly, her eyes narrowing.

Haseul’s eyebrows raised as the conversation almost took a suggestive turn, briefly wondering just what kind of a woman Kahei truly was.

Sooyoung’s smile faltered as Kahei gestured to Haseul, “I need to talk with my friend here, okay? Haven’t seen her in a while.” Kahei finished, nudging Haseul’s shoulder as she tried her best to ignore the conversation.

Suddenly, Sooyoung broke out into a chuckle as Kahei leaned in closer, whispering. “Soo, she’s… _ sick _ . Like _ six months to live _ sick.”

“Five, actually.” Haseul cut in with a nervous smile.

Kahei’s head whipped around to look at Haseul with an expression that the latter couldn’t decipher, feeling as naked as the day she was born as the gorgeous girl’s piercing hazel eyes wandered over her face and body. Haseul decided that if she was going to be used as a pawn for a lie, she may as well have some fun with it. 

The two women shared a lingering gaze before Kahei grinned, a sight that was truly a wonder to see. Haseul couldn't help but smile in response as Kahei turned back to Sooyoung, “I need to catch up with her. Private time.”

Haseul tried her best not to snicker as Sooyoung gave an unconvincing_ ‘uh-huh’ _, nodding as she put up her hands in mock surrender, “Okay… if you say so.”

Before she turned to leave, Sooyoung gave an apologetic smile to Haseul, “Hey, I’m sorry for—”

Haseul gave a small smile in return, “That’s okay.”

Sooyoung spared one more glance at Kahei, “See you around?”

Kahei smiled, “Sure.”

Her smile fell as soon as Sooyoung walked away. She ran a hand through her long blood-red locks, sighing tiredly. Haseul burst out into a quiet fit of giggles as Kahei joined her, leaning her head on the short-haired girl’s shoulder as she laughed.

Kahei leaned back on the worn leather of the booth chair as she stifled another giggle, “Sorry for killing you. It was ridiculous, that whole six months to live thing? Sorry,” She corrected herself, “Five.” 

Haseul gave a soft chuckle.

Kahei grinned, “The five was a surprisingly nice touch, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Haseul laughed as she hung her head in an attempt to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks, strands of short brunette hair falling into her face. Her eyes widened as a delicate hand was suddenly shoved into hers, shaking it.

The redhead gave a confident smirk as she introduced herself, “Kahei.” ** _I already know. Sorry, I’m so nosy._ ** Haseul silently apologized.

Haseul pushed up her glasses with her free hand, giving a small smile and nod, “Haseul.”

“_ Hat _seul?” Kahei mispronounced her name so cutely that Haseul almost didn’t want to correct her.

But she did.

“_ Ha _seul. Haseul.” She enunciated as Kahei leaned in closely to hear her better over the loud dance music.

A slow smile spread across Kahei’s face. “Like hustle?”

Haseul couldn't help but let out a small laugh, “If you say it fast enough.”

After a few moments of silence, Kahei spoke, “She’s not a bad girl. But I feel bad. Met her at the Quagmire so—”

“What’s the Quagmire?” Haseul questioned with raised eyebrows.

Kahei eyed Haseul for a few moments before she smirked, “If you don’t already know what the Quagmire is, then you probably don’t wanna know.” She chuckled.

“No?” Haseul was curious.

As quickly as the DJ changed the song, Kahei changed the subject, gesturing towards her empty cola bottle, “You want another one of those?”

Haseul attempted to refuse, “O-Oh, no, I don’t—”

“Yeah, you do, come on.”

When Kahei turned back around to find Haseul still sitting in her seat, she chuckled, “Do I have to call you Hustle for the rest of the night?” She grabbed Haseul’s hand and gently pulled her to her feet as the short-haired girl gave an embarrassed smile.

—

The club was packed and as noisy as ever even as it began to grow later into the night, with inebriated friends stumbling out together and couples sucking face in the dark corners of the nightclub, as Kahei and Haseul made their way through dangerously close dancers to reach the bar on the other side of the club.

Kahei leaned onto the counter, cupping her mouth with her hands and calling out to the bartender as Haseul waited beside her with nervous eyes, “Hey Blondie!”

_ ‘Blondie’ _ turned around as she cleaned a dirty wine glass, giving a bright smile to Kahei who returned a happy grin. “ _ I’m _ Blondie?” She pointed to herself with a laugh.

Kahei gave a playful wink, “Of course you are!” She turned to Haseul with a grin as she gestured towards the bartender, “This is Jinsol; tall, blonde, beautiful, and damn good at making the best drinks in San Junipero.”

Haseul waved as Jinsol gave her a beaming smile, “Trust me, I’m not as good as Kahei talks me up to be,” She chuckled. “So, what’ll it be?”

“Jack and coke times two.”

Haseul’s eyes widened as she shook her head in protest, “Oh no, mine was just a coke.”

Kahei rolled her eyes, “Times two.” She repeated. Jinsol gave the two women a knowing smile before walking off to make their drinks.

Finally alone at the bar, Kahei and Haseul sat across from one another as they waited on their refreshments. Haseul noticed that a smaller version of the neon _ ‘Tucker’s’ _sign that she had seen outside above the nightclub was on the wall of the bar in front of them, illuminating the two in waves of bright green and pink light. She decided at that moment that she liked seeing those colors together.

Haseul fidgeted in her seat as Kahei’s eyes roamed across her once again, this time as she wore a small smile that made her blush. She gave a nervous chuckle as she hung her head to avoid her gaze, “W-What are you doing…?” She whispered shyly.

Kahei waited a few moments before speaking, her eyes still locked on Haseul like a hawk to a rabbit, “I’m… regarding you. Checking you out, if you will.”

** _Checking me out? Tch, I’ve beaten you to that already. If I had a dollar for every time I stared at you, I’d have enough money to play Bubble Boggle for a year. _ **Haseul only blushed a brighter shade of red as Kahei gave her that slightly flirty grin that she had been flashing since they began exchanging words, Haseul was always a mess around a beautiful woman. 

_ God _, was Kahei beautiful.

Haseul laughed shyly, hanging her head, “I feel like I’m being examined or something.”

When Haseul brushed her hair from her eyes, she was shocked to find that Kahei was now a few inches closer to her face. Haseul held her breath as Kahei analyzed her.

She squinted her eyes cutely, “Why the glasses?”

Haseul bit her lip, she felt slightly embarrassed by how nerdy she must’ve looked to the fashionable woman, “Um…”

“Don’t worry though, I like them!” Kahei quickly added, “They totally work on you. But do you need them?”

Haseul chuckled, “You caught me. The lenses don’t do anything.”

Kahei clapped her hands, “I knew it!”

“I used to wear them as a kid, but now that I don’t need them anymore I guess it’s more of a… comfort thing.”

Kahei laughed, “I thought they were some kind of a fashion statement.”

Haseul laughed as she caught a glimpse of Jinsol preparing their drinks in the back of the bar, “Really?” She asked.

Kahei grinned mischievously, “But then I saw the rest of your outfit and knew I was wrong.” She giggled.

Haseul’s smile suddenly fell as she looked down at her striped sweater and khaki shorts, immediately feeling out of place.

“Don’t take that wrong. It’s refreshing. I mean, look at everyone else in here.” She gestured to all of the people dancing and drinking happily throughout the nightclub, “People try so hard to look how they _ think _they should look even though they probably saw it in a movie.”

Haseul watched as Kahei gently reached out and tapped Haseul’s glasses, “But I like these.” She gave a soft smile, one that stirred up the butterflies that had finally settled in Haseul’s stomach. “You’re authentically you.”

The two women shared a long moment of silence after that, staring into one another’s eyes as if they had forgotten that they had ordered drinks until Jinsol set them down. Kahei was the first to grab her drink, lifting it in the air with a smile.

“Cheers.”

Haseul lifted her drink in silence with a small smile, taking a long sip without remembering that Kahei had switched her order of a regular coke. She coughed and sputtered, wiping her mouth on her sleeve as she grimaced at the burning sensation from the alcohol while Kahei laughed beside her.

“You’ve never had it before?” She asked.

Haseul picked up her drink and took another sip as she stifled a cough, she couldn’t look like a lightweight in front of a girl like Kahei. “No, I um… I just haven’t had it in a while, that’s all. It’s good.” She gave her most convincing smile as the alcohol burned on the way down.

“Do you live here?” Kahei asked, resting her head on her hand.

“No, I—”

“So you’re a tourist?” Kahei interrupted.

Haseul bit her lip as she searched for the right word to describe her situation before Kahei spoke again, “We’ll go with tourist.” She chuckled. “So you’re new here?”

Haseul nodded, “First night.”

Kahei gasped excitedly, “First night? Wow, okay!” Her smile was huge at this point. ** _What’s so exciting about the first night in San Junipero?_ **

As Haseul tried to figure out what excited Kahei so much about San Junipero, Whitney Houston’s _ I Wanna Dance With Somebody _ began playing over the sound system as everyone began to cheer, and Haseul looked over to find Kahei dancing in her seat.

“Oh my God! We _ have _ to dance to this song!” Kahei exclaimed.

Haseul looked at the dance floor filled with people and back at Kahei who was now finished with half of her drink, “With each other?” She asked, confused.

“Uh-huh.”

“Oh no, uh, dance floors aren’t really my thing.” Haseul shook her head as Kahei waved her off.

“Let’s not limit ourselves.” Kahei set her now-empty drink down and began walking off to the dance floor, stopping when she noticed that Haseul wasn’t following behind her.

Kahei held out a hand, “Come on.”

Haseul shook her head and crossed her arms, “N-No I can’t, I’ll just look dum—”

Kahei’s eyes were soft as she gestured for Haseul to take her hand, “Trust me. Just follow my lead!” Haseul sighed and got up from her seat as Kahei grabbed her hand with a giggle and led her through the groups of people dancing to the dance floor in the center.

Haseul stood awkwardly as Kahei began to move her hips slowly, twirling around Haseul almost seductively as she whipped her hair left and right. Haseul was hypnotized as Kahei continued to dance to the pop song, she could barely move as she watched her hips sway. The tight leather of her pants clinging to her thighs as she dropped down to the floor, grabbing onto Haseul’s hips as she slowly made her way back up, looking into Haseul’s eyes the entire time.

Kahei grabbed Haseul’s shoulders, forcing her to focus on her, “Copy what I do.”

Haseul watched as Kahei began to move her shoulders from side to side, turning her head the opposite way every time she moved. Haseul chuckled as she looked around to see everyone in the club looking over at the two, copying Kahei’s dance moves as well. A smile slowly grew across Haseul’s face as Kahei grabbed her shoulders and began to move them for her, however, Haseul still failed to keep up with Kahei’s rhythm. 

Kahei pulled the short-haired brunette closer to her as Haseul’s heart raced, dancing directly in front of her for Haseul to follow. The world felt as if it had slowed down to a stop as Haseul watched Kahei fall into step with a group of women behind them, her angry red hair swinging wildly like a flame, and Haseul began to feel the walls of the nightclub closing in on her.

Feeling suffocated, nervous, and out of place, Haseul made a run for the door as soon as Kahei turned her back. 

She wasn’t meant for this kind of crowd.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
